Tales of sacred fire
by emperor26
Summary: Esta es una historia original basada en las entregas de fire emblem, en específico la de fire emblem awakening. La mayor parte de la información sobre contexto, personajes (las clases) entre otras cosas pequeñas las saque del juego sin embargo la historia es totalmente creada por mí. Disfrútenla


Esta historia tratara sobre mis amigos Leonard, Maurice, Aaron y yo en una travesía a lo largo de un hermoso reino donde encontraremos sorpresas a cada esquina y un secreto que nos llevara por la mayor de nuestras aventuras... disfrútenlo

Prólogo

* * *

… Ya pasaron unos 3 días desde que empezamos esta travesía y faltan menos de 24 horas para alcanzar nuestro primer destino. Después de vivir en un pequeño pueblo donde las montañas cubrían el panorama de lo que hoy estamos a punto de apreciar, me di cuenta de que el verdadero mundo se encontraba muy lejos de lo que yo consideraba mi hogar y simplemente creo haber vivido una vil mentira, un ilusión, una desgarrada visión de lo que es libertad. Aun así, debo reconocer que sin los cuidados de los ancianos no me encontraría escribiendo estas líneas actualmente y tampoco hubiera conocido a los buenos amigos que me acompañan en estos instantes….

Escucho las olas estrellarse con el barco, al capitán barbudo que sigue gritando y al parecer nadie le entiende, el sonido del viento que ferozmente sopla a nuestro favor y las voces de las personas que esperan ansiosas el momento de desembarcar. Son tantas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza y tantas emociones que me inundan sin saber cómo expresarlas. Puede que este sea el capítulo más confuso del diario pero ya son las 1:30 am aproximadamente y no he dormido por intentar terminar este párrafo. Creo que debería descansar y guardar mis energías para ''EL NUEVO DÍA'' ~ Diario día 234

Ya por la tarde mis compañeros y yo desembarcamos en un pequeño puerto donde vimos unos puestos que vendían sobre todo fruta. Maurice corrió y cogió las pocas monedas que llevaba para comprar un aperitivo. No teníamos mucho dinero y estábamos perdidos, no sabíamos orientarnos en estas tierras extranjeras ni teníamos un mapa para guiarnos. Dentro de la confusión un señor no muy alto con una boina nos miró muy alegre y preguntó si acabábamos de llegar al puerto, a esta interrogante todos asentimos con la cabeza, el amable caballero ofreció llevarnos a la villa más cercana donde tenía una entrega urgente, al parecer para alguien de mucho dinero. Parecía muy bueno para ser verdad y pensamos que tal vez sería un embaucador que nos llevaría a alguna zona peligrosa sin embargo su honestidad se reflejaba en sus ojos y no transmitía ninguna señal de maldad, por esto mismo aceptamos su oferta.

Aunque el viaje fue gratis me tome la libertad de obsequiarle una pequeña sortija nada lujosa que encontramos tirada en el piso del barco cuando subimos, por lo menos debería valer unas cuantas monedas de plata. El buen hombre rechazo el regalo pero tras mi insistencia lo tomo, me agradeció y regalo una bolsa con manzanas. Al parecer era un buen día para nosotros pero ya se hacía de noche y necesitábamos un lugar para descansar, demoramos 15 minutos pero encontramos una posada cerca del mercado en la villa y pagamos por 2 noches para 4 personas.

Dejamos nuestras pertenencias y salimos a beber algo para celebrar que llegamos sanos y salvos. Descubrimos un bar con un letrero muy grande y entramos, el ambiente era más tranquilo de lo que pensábamos así que tomamos asientos y pedimos 4 cervezas. Una mesera de unos 20 años trajo nuestro pedido y nos dio la bienvenida al local, todo andaba muy bien hasta que escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes dela calle, en pocos minutos llegaron unos 5 hombres grandes y armados con hachas, al parecer bárbaros, se acercaron a la camarera que nos había atendido y empezaron a acosarla. La gente que se encontraba sentada parecía asustada y siguieron bebiendo como que si nada estuviese ocurriendo. Uno de los sujetos se puso muy cerca de la dama de manera lasciva y le pidió que le diera 5 jarras de su mejor bebida junto con algo de carne, suficiente para satisfacer a su pandilla. Yo y mis compañeros mirábamos de reojo lo que sucedía, de pronto un individuo salió de la cocina quien enfrento a los rufianes que entraron en la taberna pidiéndoles que dejen el lugar pero estos solo se rieron y lo amenazaron con hacerle daño a la joven si no hacían caso con sus demandas. El hombre parecía listo para pelear pero uno de los bárbaros se puso un guantelete con el que lo golpeo en el rostro seguidamente de una patada que lo tumbo, ya con su víctima en el suelo saco su hacha queriendo de acabar con su vida. Al pensar en como terminaría esto me levante e inmediatamente fui a protegerlo. El tipo armado me miro y me dijo en tono amenazante que me moviera si no quería morir, simplemente no dije nada y lo mire a los ojo; acto seguido balanceo su hacha y gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

El hilo de sangre corría por mi brazo y el hacha seguía incrustada en él, los hombres miraban con asombro y uno hasta cayo del impacto. Aquel que me había atacado ahora solo era un cobarde que me veía con ojos de temor, gracias a mi fuerte piel apenas resulte dañado así que la tome el arma y la tire a un lado. Después de todo… soy un dragón.


End file.
